


this is how the story went (I met someone by accident)

by ekbelfield



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Meetings, Pre-Relationship, it's all good, like they break up at the beginning - Freeform, minor Ray Palmer/Felicity Smoak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekbelfield/pseuds/ekbelfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is rehearsing for a break-up when a handsome stranger offers her some unsolicited advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is how the story went (I met someone by accident)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again!
> 
> I didn't expect to be posting again so soon, but today was the rare day where the words came out easy, and I couldn't ignore the muse.
> 
> This is a bit short and written quickly, but I'm pretty happy with it so I hope you all like it!
> 
> Title is from an Adele song, Hiding My Heart.
> 
> Enjoy!

Felicity Smoak stood outside the restaurant, staring unseeingly down at her phone. She was pacing slightly, repeating to herself. “I’m just not in love with you. It’s not you, it’s me. We can still be friends.” A mantra. She was waiting for her hopefully soon-to-be-ex boyfriend outside the only Italian restaurant in town. She wanted to do the right thing and break up with him in person, instead of in a text or a voicemail, but she was currently regretting her stroke of conscience. 

She looked up from her phone, glancing at the town square across the street, well-lit benches taunting her. It was a nice night, the kind of night where a couple might take a stroll through town after dinner and get ice cream. It would be ice cream for one after tonight.

A throat cleared nearby, interrupting her musing and her muttering. She glanced up, only to be met with a very handsome man, hanging up his cell phone and wearing a slightly amused grin. He was tall and obviously well built under his suit and _I should not be checking him out when I haven’t broken up with Ray yet._ He laughed now, and she blushed.

“Did I say that out loud?” She asked, embarrassed.

“Maybe.” He said with amusement. “Word of advice. It’s not you, it’s me is the most cliché line in all of relationship-ending existence. I know because I’ve lost count of how many times I’ve used it. And if you actually want to stay friends with this guy, don’t say that last part either. He’ll get there on his own if he wants to. Just say the first part. It’s the honest part.”

Felicity stood with her mouth hanging open. She wasn’t sure if it was the gall of this guy giving her unsolicited advice, her surprise that he’d been listening to her while he had been on the phone, or her brain processing the words he’d said to her. Before she could collect herself to respond, she heard a familiar voice.

“Felicity!” Ray called from down the street behind her. She must have winced because the amusement on the face of the man in front of her softened to a small smile.

“Good luck. _Felicity._ ” He said lowly, only for her ears, before opening the door to the restaurant.

Her meekly returned “Thank you?” followed him as he disappeared inside the restaurant, leaving her alone to face Ray.

She turned to face him, seeing him closing the gap between them as he leaned in to peck her cheek before reaching to open the restaurant door for her.

“Who were you talking to?” Ray asked, causing Felicity to sigh.

“Oh nobody, just someone else waiting outside the restaurant.” She looked around when they entered, but the man had vanished. _Probably for the best_ , she thought. Ray chattered away about the latest tablet they were developing at Palmer Tech as they were seated, and Felicity did her best to feign interest but she knew in her heart it was better to get things over with.

“Ray-“ Felicity was cut off by the arrival of the waiter. Ray asked for a wine list, while Felicity tried to get his attention.

“What do you think, Felicity? You like red. We’ll have a Bottle of Merlot”

“Ray…” Felicity began, as the waiter retreated to fetch the wine.

Ray looked up, his brows furrowing adorably in confusion as he took in Felicity’s expression. “Is everything okay, Felicity?”

Felicity paused. “Yes. No. Not really. Ray, I…” She sighed, casting her eyes over Ray’s head and off into the distance. Her eyes fell on a table on the other side of the restaurant, where the handsome stranger from outside was seated at a table with several other men in suits. He seemed to sense her gaze because their eyes met and he smiled at her with just the right amount of encouragement. She gathered her resolve and met Ray’s eyes.

“Ray, I’m just not in love with you. I think we should break up.” Felicity held his gaze as she catalogued the expressions flitting across his face. Surprise, followed by confusion, changing to sadness.

“I, uh. I don’t know what to say, Felicity.” He started to stand up, gathering himself. “You know I respect you, Felicity. Thank you for being honest with me. I just need some time to process this.”

“Okay.” Felicity said softly, as Ray backed away from the table. She watched him leave the restaurant, surprised at the hollow feeling in her chest, when the waiter returned with the bottle of Merlot. Felicity looked up at the waiter’s confused look, before taking out her wallet, dropping a fifty on the table, taking the bottle, and leaving the restaurant. 

She crossed the street towards the benches that had taunted her before. She rummaged in her purse for her spare corkscrew, before uncorking the wine and drinking straight from the bottle.

She wasn’t sure how long she sat on the bench, measuring time in how much wine was left. When she had consumed three-quarters of the bottle, her inner monologue began.

_Did I do the right thing?_ Second-guessing herself wasn’t in Felicity’s nature, but at the same time, Ray was the perfect man on paper. They worked together at Palmer Tech, had a multitude of similar interests, and he was a handsome, intelligent man. _Was something wrong with me that I couldn’t make this work?_

“I doubt that.” Startled at the voice behind her, she turned only to be met with the same face from before dinner.

“I did the thing again, didn’t I?”

“Maybe.” He said with a smile. “May I?” He asked, gesturing to the bench beside her.

Felicity nodded, offering him the wine which he refused as he sat down.

“I saw you leave. I wanted to come after you sooner to make sure you were okay but I couldn’t very well leave a business dinner that I was hosting.”

“Why?” Felicity asked, the alcohol making her blunt.

“I’m not sure. It just seemed like you might need a friend.” He paused, unsure. “Can I offer you a ride home? My driver is back at the restaurant.”

Felicity hesitated, this man was a stranger after all. But he gave off a friendly vibe, and if a third party was present, she ought to be safe. “Yes, I’d appreciate that. I feel like I can trust you. Thank you.” He stood, offering a hand to help her off the bench, before moving that hand to the small of her back and escorting her towards his car. 

He gave her a rueful smile. “I take it things didn’t go well?” He asked, gesturing to the mostly empty bottle.

“They went about as well as could be expected I guess. I just wasn’t expecting to feel like this after.”

“Have you never broken up with someone before?” He asked, seeming genuinely curious.

“I’ve never broken up with a man who was basically perfect for me and was also my boss before.” Felicity said morosely, taking another swig of the wine as they walked. 

“Ouch.” He said with a small chuckle. “Well, what do you do for a living, maybe I could help.”

She laughed. “I work at Palmer Tech. Unless you are in the market for a cybersecurity specialist I’m afraid your offer to help won’t be of much use to me.” She froze at his expression, half disbelief, and half delight. “What?” She asked, confused.

“You’re name is Felicity. Felicity Smoak? The Felicity Smoak?” He was speaking excitedly, the most animated she had seen him.

“Yes? You know who I am?” She replied, still confused.

“Yes! I mean, we haven’t met, but…” They had reached the car. He opened the door for her, as he stuck out his hand. “Oliver Queen.”

Felicity shook his hand, her confusion only growing. “CEO of Queen Consolidated” she stated, matter-of-fact.

“The one and only.” He said with a smile, his fingers lingering over her palm as their hands parted. Felicity got into the car, Oliver following suit. They were relaxing into the plush leather seats when Felicity picked up the thread of their conversation.

‘You haven’t explained…”

“Oh, right, sorry. John Diggle, the head of security at QC, he raves about some security software you developed.”

Felicity mulled over the statement. “Is your head of security, ex-military?” Oliver nodded. “He must be talking about the data mining algorithm. We sold that to the Department of Defense a couple of years ago.” Felicity was caught off guard by the sudden shift to work talk, but the wine she had consumed enabled her to just go with it.

“Yes. He said you saved a lot of lives while he was deployed. Including his.” His expression had turned serious, his eyes boring into hers, making her stomach flutter. Felicity broke the moment by glancing out the window, realizing they were close to her place.

“Well, please pass along my gratitude for his service.” Felicity said softly, as the car slowed in front of her building.

Oliver smiled. “You know, if I do that he will probably want me to pass along his gratitude for your computer skills. Do you have a number where I can reach you?” He looked slightly nervous for the first time, and Felicity smiled.

“I do.” Oliver handed Felicity his phone so she could program in her number. “But this is only for passing along messages of gratitude, alright? No date requests or job offers for at least… a month.” Felicity said jokingly. 

Oliver laughed. “A month? I can handle that. Something tells me you’re worth waiting for.” Her eyes met his with a shocked expression, surprised to find that Oliver was completely serious. The door of the car opened, breaking the moment. 

Felicity gave Oliver one last look, before getting out of the car. “Good night, Oliver.” She said as she stepped onto the sidewalk. He kept his gaze on her as long as possible, his expression and words soft. “Good night, Felicity.”


End file.
